musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
M.Pokora
Matt Pokora, connu sous son nom de scène M.Pokora né il a une petite bitte le 26 septembre 1985, est un chanteur auteur-compositeur-interprète et danseur français. Il est d'origine polonaise et est le fils de l'ancien footballeur André Tota. Biographie L'aventure Linkup Matthieu Tota de son vrai nom fait toutes ses études en Alsace puis à 18 ans il part à Paris pour rejoindre l’émission du moment : Popstars diffusée sur M6. Cette émission va lui permettre d’acquérir une notoriété non négligeable auprès du grand public. Après nombres de sélections, Matthieu formera un boys band appelé Linkup avec 2 autres jeunes. Le groupe avec leur premier single Mon étoile ''connaît un succès rapide mais bien éphémère car l’album ne se vend pas assez et le second single ''Une Seconde d’Eternité n’arrive pas à les faire remonter. Après une tentative avec les Blue qui échoue, le groupe se sépare et Matthieu part travailler de son coté sur un album solo. C’est à partir de ce moment-là qu’il choisit de se faire appeler Matt Pokora mais ce pseudonyme est controversé par un autre chanteur, il opte donc pour M.Pokora. Les débuts solo à venir... Anecdotes/Coin infos *Il a redoublé sa 3ème. *Il fait partie de la troupe des enfoirés. *Il vit seul depuis ses 17 ans. *A partir de septembre 2013 il est à l'affiche de la nouvelle comédie musicale Robin des Bois. Albums <3 'M.Pokora (2004)' right|200px C'est le tout premier album solo de M.Pokora sorti en 2004 et qui parvient à être disque d'or mais aussi à se classer 28ème en Belgique et 21ème en France. 3 singles sortent: Showbiz,'' Elle me contrôle'' et Pas sans toi. #Saga 05- Intro # j'ai un tête de bitte #Showbiz (The Battle) #Elle me contrôle (feat. Sweety) #Pas sans toi #Vie de star #Senorita (feat. Dalvin) #Combien de temps #Tourne pas le dos #Parti trop tôt #L'objet du désir #L'adrénaline #Au rythme de ma voix # comme un soldat 'Player (2006)' right|200pxIl est sorti le 26 janvier 2006 en France. Lors de sa sortie il se classe à la première place du classement des ventes d’albums avec 31 000 exemplaires. 4 singles sont produits pour cet album :'' 'De retour'', It's Alright, Oh La La La et Mal de guerre. #De Retour (feat. Tyron Carter) #Player #Oh la la la (Sexy Miss) (feat. Red Rat) #Ce soir je lui dis tout #Mal de guerre #L'enfer de samedi soir (feat. Zoxea) #Interlude (Cynthia) #STP #Cette fille #Regarde maman/Je suis prêt pour la bataille (piste cachée) Version limitiée française: #Oh/Je suis prêt pour la bataille (avec Ciara) Ré-édition en août 2006 #Celle #It's Alright (feat. Richy Martin) '''MP3 (2008) right|200pxMP3 provient de la contraction de « M. Pokora album n°3 ». Cet album sort le 24 mars 2008 en France et sortira par la suite dans 27 autres pays. Il est également disponible en 3 éditions : l’originale, la limitée qui comporte 2 titres bonus à savoir I Loved U (feat. Kore) qui est une adaptation de'' Quitte à me jouer'' ainsi que Through the Eyes ''adaptation de ''Sur ma Route et enfin une version collector qui contient en plus des 2 titres bonus une affiche. Pour cet album il quitte son ancienne maison de disque pour rejoindre Capitol Records et EMI. C’est le premier album anglophone de M.Pokora où il a notamment travaillé avec Nelly Furtado, Timbaland, Jonathan Rotem dit JR et Ryan Leslie. C’est le 2nd album de l’artiste à comporter 4 singles : Dangerous, They talk shit about me, ''Catch me if you can'' et Sur ma route.' #Dangerous (feat. Sebastian et Timbaland) #Catch Me If You Can #Don't Give My Love Away (feat. Ryan Leslie) #No Me Without You #Treason #Internationalude #Tokyo Girl #They Talk Shit About Me (feat. Verse) #Quitte à Me Jouer (feat. Kore) #Forbidden Drive #Climax #Why Do You Cry? #Like a Criminal #Sur Ma Route 'Mise à jour (2010) right|200pxIl sort le 20 aôut 2010 en France, Belgique et Suisse. Une version anglophone est également disponible sous le nom d’Updated, sorti en mars 2011. Les thèmes abordés sont principalement l’amour, la séduction, la manipulation des sentiments, les doutes et son grand-père (dont il était très proche). 4 singles sortent en France: Juste une photo de toi, Mirage, A nos actes manqués ''et ''en attendant la fin. La version anglophone comporte 2 singles de plus à savoir : Oblivion qui n'est autre que la version anglaise de'' Mirage'' et Finally fond ya. #Juste une photo de toi #Mr & Mrs Smith (feat. Eva Simons) #1,2,3 #Mirage #Elle veut jouer #Plus comme avant #Mise à jour #Né pour toi #Repartir à zéro #Toutes sexy #Gogo danseuse (feat. Asto) #Comme un soldat #Sauvons ce qu'il nous reste #En attendant la fin #Gogo danseuse (DJ Mercer Remix) 'A la poursuite du bonheur (2012)' right|200pxCe 5ème album sort le 19 mars 2012 en France. Depuis sa sortie jusqu’à mai 2012 il s’écoule à plus de 100 000 exemplaires ce qui lui vaut un disque de platine (et un en or lorsqu’il eut atteint les 56 000 exemplaires).'' Juste un instant, On est là, Merci d'être, Envole-moi (feat. Tal) et ''Si tu pars forment les singles de ce nouvel opus. #Juste un instant #Cours #Mourir ce soir #Le temps qu'il faut #Encore + fort #Chacun #Reste comme tu es #Si tu pars #Sauve-toi #Danse sur ma musique #Mes rêveurs #Mon évidence #On est là #Merci d'être #Ma poupée Récompenses 2006 *NRJ Music Award de la chanson francophone de l'année pour elle me controle *NRJ Music Award du clip de l'année pour elle me contrôle *Hit Machine d'or de l'artiste masculin francophone de l'année 2007 *NRJ Music Award de l'artiste masculin francophone de l'année *NRJ Music Award du clip de l'année pour De retour 2009 *ESKA Music Award Best pop artist of the year 2011 *NRJ Music Award de l'artiste masculin francophone de l'année *NRJ Music Award de la chanson francophone de l'année pour Juste une photo de toi 2012 *NJR Music Award de l'artiste masculin francophone de l'année *NRJ Music Award de la chanson francophone de l'année pour A nos actes manqués 2013 *NRJ Music Awards de l'artiste masculin francophone de l'année Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte twitter:twitter M.Pokora *Il participe à la première édition de Danse Avec Les Stars qu'il remporte face à Sofia Essaïdi et David Ginola *Il retourne sur le plateau de Danse Avec Les Stars pour la 3ème saison le temps de coacher pour une soirée une équipe sur un Paso Doble et pour les fêtes de Noel 2012 où il termine à la 3ème place battu par Amel Bent et Sofia Essaïdi. *En janvier 2012 il annonce rejoindre la troupe des enfoirés *En décembre 2012 il devient l'un des 3 parrains de la Star Academy Revolution diffusée sur NRJ12 *En 2013, il tiendra le premier rôle dans la comédie musicale Robin des bois. *Le 31 décembre 2012, il participe à l'émission, "Le 31 tout est permis", présentée par Arthur. *Le 19 janvier 2013, il participe à "Le samedi, on chante Goldman" avec par exemple Amel Bent, Emmanuel Moire ou Patricia Kaas. *Il détient le record de NRJ Music Awards au fil des années c'est-à-dire 9 sur 5 participations (2006 à 2013). Clips Vidéos M.Pokora thumb|left|270px|Showbizthumb|right|270px|Elle me contrôle (ft. Sweety)thumb|left|270px|Pas Sans Toi Player thumb|left|270px|De retourthumb|right|270px|It's Alright (ft. Ricky Martin)thumb|left|270px|Oh la la lathumb|right|270px|Mal de guerre MP3 thumb|left|270px|They talk shit about methumb|right|270px|Dangerous Mise à jour thumb|left|270px|Juste une photo de toithumb|right|270px|Miragethumb|left|270px|Oblivionthumb|right|270px|En attendant la finthumb|left|270px|A nos actes manqués A la Poursuite du bonheur thumb|left|270px|Juste un instantthumb|right|270px|On est làthumb|left|270px|Si tu parsthumb|right|270px|Envole moi - Génération Goldman Autres thumb|left|270px|L'or de nos vies (Fight Aids)thumb|right|270px|Je reprends ma route (Les Voix De l'Enfant)thumb|left|270px|Et puis la terre (ASIE)thumb|right|270px|Famille (Génération Goldman)thumb|left|270px|Des Ricochets (Paris Africa) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur